The Newlyweds of Blackbird Pond
by Aslin Writer
Summary: Follow the new Mr. and Mrs. Eaton  Nat and Kit  through bumpy and exciting scenarios together and as they begin to form themselves a family.
1. Happily Ever After

_Chapter 1_

_Change bean to creep into the new Mr. and Mrs. Eaton's newly found predictable lives. Ever since they had gotten married Kit and Nat had been working hard in a town that Kit once loathed and now could not see her self anywhere but dreary Wethersfield. She had been teaching more at the dame school than ever even giving private lessons to children like Prudence, the girl who had saved her very life. While Nat was busy working on other "manly" activities in which to bring in revenue such as selling fire wood, to those who live in town and own no land, or fixing a roof from time to time. Either way the newlyweds where very busy, each planning to use their new found money to make a new beginning for one another and hiding a little from the other for special things. _

"Fifty four, fifty five, fifty six….fifty seven, Fifty seven pounds is my revenue how much did you fare love?" Nat asked peering across his aunt-in-law's kitchen table toward his wife. How weird that sounded to him _wife _even in his thoughts it sounded well…different_. _He liked that word though; to him it meant a happy ever after filled with love and joy. As such you find in a fairy tale except altered to fit him. She returned his charming smile with one of her own.

"Well dear I have forty eight pounds. So all together we have a wonderful total of one hundred and five, let's add that to the money we have saved up…" He watched as that pretty little head of hers turned away so she could work out the math. She looked so cute when she was thinking.

"We have a grand total of one hundred and sixty four." He whistled at the grand sum of money they now had to their names. "How much closer are we to our goal love?"

"Well dear if I counted this right, which I am sure tis' all true, we should be able to start immediately however you, my dear, will have to build it from scratch unless you would want us to work more. I do not mind the extra sweat."

He bit his lip examining Mrs. Eaton. She may believe that she could take more insane hours of embroider and babysitting little monsters which drains her so. No matter how many times she claims she is fine and enjoys the "extra sweat." He remembered when Mrs. Brigham came over and ordered forty three handkerchiefs as favors for her daughter's wedding in New York by sundown on Tuesday which was two days away. She didn't eat or sleep until the order had been filled and she received one pound per handkerchief which was nice he thought but not worth the energy and fatigue that was wasted on favors that would most likely be stained and soiled. That had only been a few days ago and she still had not recovered from that sleep deprivation. Her skin was pale nearly florescent, huge purple bags stained the skin under her bloodshot eyes. She had even lost a pound or two. It killed him to see her in such dismay. No! He would not let her give another excuse about her love of "extra sweat" she didn't have to be so strong for their sake. He was a man, a lover, a husband no less. One of which whom would not let his wife; his beloved Katherine even shed a single droplet of sweat until she was well rested and renewed of body and soul. "No my love I will not hear you mention any more of "extra sweat" no matter you plead your love and enjoyment toward it."

Kit sighed she knew that it had been hard for the both of them so far. Things were getting difficult but she would not let herself get in the way. "Nat…" she began but quickly stopped when she looked into those blue eyes of his sparkling with determination she was not going to be able to stir him from from this thought stirring in him. She would not be able to win this battle, at least with such little energy and the effects of fatigue warring down harshly upon her. She would just have to wait for their next battle to truly put up a fight. "So," she began trying to change subjects "where should we put down roots dear? Any place in mind?" She saw him smile a conniving grin reaching all the way to his eyes. "I do my love I do; however it is a surprise…" Nat was cut off by a beckoning call from Kit's cousin, Mercy. "Kit! Oh there you are Kit." Mercy, such a frail, kind, soul but strong none the less one that Kit admired and cherished dearly no matter her cripple. Kit smiled at her cousin signaling Nat that this conversation, about her well being, was over. "What can I do for you Mercy?"

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No,"

"Well you see tis' Judith she, she needs our help immediately. Kit I-I-I think the baby is coming, but I have no idea how to birth a babe. I remembered you did when you helped Mrs. Wilfred when the doctor left town but ooh he isn't back yet so I-I-I…can you help." Mercy's face had gone awfully pale as she tried to explain her problem to Kit. She could tell that this was only the tip of the ice berg, as the English put it. "Come on let's go…we must hurry Mercy!" Kit wobbled a little, and nearly fell over with weariness however she would NOT fall in front of Mercy or Nat.

"Kit…" he called trying to reason with her. She did not turn around to answer him and instead stood up straight and ran while Mercy waddled quickly behind her. This was not going to end easily, Nat thought.


	2. Storks and Arrests

**_Chapter 2_**

"AHHH! Mercy you better have brought KIT!" the agonized voice of her cousin could be heard from where she stood now. "Mercy," she began calmly "how long has Judith been in labor?" As they climbed the stairs Mercy would not look at her as she mumbled "Five hours."

She stopped at the top step looking at her with surprise written on my face. "Where you there when she went into labor?" she wouldn't answer her for some while before a meek "Yes," escaped her lips.

"Mercy why didn't you fetch me earlier I could have made this a whole lot less painful? Oh never mind let's not fret upon the past, I'm hear now. Get me a bowl of water, some towels, and scissors. She scurried back down the stairs out to fulfill the task.

Kit quickly scaled the stairs to where her cousin Judith was waling. As she entered she saw her cousin griping the bed so tightly her knuckles where white. Her face portrayed a color of pain. You could even hear her teeth clenching upon one another. Her white nightgown was now soaked in her sweat. "Kit please tell me tis' you!"

"Yes tis' me but do not waste your breath you will need it soon." Kit positioned herself so that she was at the end of the bed looking at her trying to put the most calming smile that she could plaster to her face. "Now Mrs. Ashby please, calm your self and let's deliver that babe of yours."

…

Mr. Ashby, Nat, and Mr. Holbrook sat out in the parlor with their aunt and uncle-in-law Mathew and Rachel Wood. His niece or nephew was about to come into this world. His once hated enemy was about to become a father. This could change so much, he thought. He heard the light foot steps of Mercy as she tried her best to come down quickly. Mr. Holbrook recognizing his wife's footsteps was the first to stand. "Mercy my dove is everything alright?" he asked as he ran to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, in fact things are better than alright but I must speak to William. Has Mr. Ashby come home yet?"

"I'm right here Mercy please tell me of my wife's condition?" Mr. Ashby asked yearning for news on what occurred in the chambers at the top of the stairs.

"Oh William you have a baby girl, a beautiful one at that. Both are doing better than ever thanks to Kit."

That was all it took to send everyone else in the parlor into a stampede up the stairs, except for Nat. He waited patiently for the door to close so he could get a few peaceful moments to himself but it never came. He slowly got up from his perch on the couch to examine things for himself when he saw his wife slowly coming down the stairs. She was in such a state it pained him to watch her make her way down. "Kit, how are you faring?"

She sighed so quickly it made his stomach twist in agony. "I am quite alright dear just a bit…" that's when she fell in to his arms already asleep."

…

Kit shot right out of bed, had she actually just slept? She examined herself and in horror she found that she was in her white night gown in the spare bedroom her aunt and uncle had given Nat and her until they could build their own. "Nat?" she called in vain. She got out of bed only to be met with a sharp pain in her side. She nearly fell over in convulsions of this pain it began to shake her. Slowly the pain resided only leaving an ache behind.

"Nat," she whispered and ounce again no one answered. She propped herself up and started to stand up she had to find Nat, and figure out what was going on. What had happened to the cute lil' babe she had delivered? Why was she in bed when so much had to be done? Where was Nat?

Slowly bracing herself for any pain that could happen, she got up and walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. She began to wobble around until she was able to brace herself against the banner of the staircase. She heard footsteps heading her way and looked quickly to see Nat coming up the stairs.

"Nat what in Lord's name is going on? Why am I here? Is the babe okay?" he chuckled as he reached her and put his hand on her back so she could lean on him.

"Calm love. The baby, our niece, is healthy and happy with the world. Everyone is at the Ashby house now to help support Judith and William. You fainted so I took you here so you can rest, any more questions?"

"No, not at this moment, I'm going to go get dressed," I sighed. I turned around only to confront a strong hand in my face. "Nat what are you doing?"

"Ah, so you do have more questions."

"Nat…"

I watched as his friendly and amused face turn serious on me in less than a second. "You're not leaving this house. I can't, I won't let you leave. Look at yourself Kat. You look miserable, and exhausted. Love I can't see you so…so…unlike you. I have not seen you smile in weeks. I haven't heard your amazing laugh in what seems like forever. Rest and recover yourself and then you can leave your new found prison."

Kit was officially now under the first house arrest in America.


	3. Suprise

_**Chapter 3**_

"Nat you can't keep me here for ever you know!" he heard her scream through the bedroom door. He listened to her screaming for a few more minutes until he went outside for some fresh air. Did she actually think he enjoyed keeping her in doors? Walking toward the shed he grabbed his axe and walked slowly into the woods. _Chop…chop…chop…chop…_he tried to drown out the melancholy thoughts that were now haunting his mind. He needed to see the ocean. Ne needed it badly.

An idea began to dawn as it grew and grew until not even the whacks from his axe could silence it. He knew what he needed to do. Not only for himself but for his wife. He would need money and was ready to commit into anything possible the situation better.

…

"Here you go dear this should help you and your little idea. I just hope you could help Kit with this." Mrs. Turner handed him a wad of pounds. "Mrs. Turner I only fixed your stove; you could buy a new stove with this much. I could not possibly accept this much ma'am."

"Oh nonsense, take it. What Mr. Turner doesn't know won't hurt him. My grand-baby only learned to read thanks to Mrs. Eaton. I hope she gets well soon, she was such a joy to be around truly lifted everyone's lives." He watched as she winked at him and slowly closed the door. The wad was added to another even larger wad that he had been keeping with him at all times. This money would be used for the surprise he had been planning for a week now. He could have used the money they had been saving up but he couldn't bring himself to take away money from their house fund.

He found a stump near the side of the road where he sat down to count his earnings. A week, the thought began to echo in his ears. Kit had been kept in their room for a week. She hadn't felt the sun or the crisp air for a week. Why was he doing this again? 240…wait what was that he just said?

His attention ran toward the wad again. Beside him was an old jar he had found which was helping him put away the cash he had already counted so he wouldn't confuse himself. He returned his sight to the last pieces of the wad in his hands, 241…242…243! He was holding 243 pounds…or well 243 pounds where in the jar by his feet. It was time now. He could finally do what he had been planning for a whole week. He was going to save Kit from this awful funk she had been in.

Skipping down the path, that thought began to expand. He hadn't even seen or heard from her for a week. Mercy and her mom had been going in and out of the room. How angry would she be? No, he would not think like that right now. He had to go and use this money.

He was so happy he forgot to control his emotions. He had been holding them up in a locked vault in his head all this time but now, they were all ripping through him.

_Guilt:_ He hadn't seen his wife in a week. He had kept her locked up in that room and wouldn't let her come out. The only two people who had even gone in and out were Mercy and her mother.

_Joy:_ Finally doing something right!

_Humiliation_: A grown man was skipping down Main Street. No wonder those kids were laughing…

_Annoyance:_ Why are their parents not stopping those kids? Can't a grown man express his excitement in a way other than sucking down a beer?

_Anger:_ What was he doing he could be preparing himself to see his wife. He could be visiting his new niece-Matilda Katherine Ashby. However he should be working toward the thing that he had been doing all week, because in that week of his absence his wife probably hated his guts.

He stopped skipping and began to run. He had a lot to do. Maybe he would skip another day…he then remembered that kid laughing…or maybe not.

Kit sat there on her bed staring at the wall like she had been doing for the whole week. This room had become prison and she was its prisoner. Her eyes glued to the wall in front of her, just staring. She had no idea why she was doing such a thing to herself but she continued doing it anyway. For if any reason that the wall did anything different than what it was doing right now Kit would be there. It would be worth it in the long run. She thought so at least. Besides it was something to do that would make sure her thoughts stayed still, secure and would not bother her.

_Knock Knock _

She groaned with anger that stupid sound had ruined her concentration and had taken her eyes of the wall. She now felt obligated to say "Come in."

Mercy came in with a tray of food; it was most likely lunch time. "Well hello Kit. You're up early."

"Is this breakfast? I thought it was lunch time"

"Oh it is, it's just you usually stay asleep until supper. Still…"

She knew it was awkward for Mercy. She had always been the crippled one in the family and it made her feel good to help people but she had never helped a girl in her position before. Kit wasn't sick, pregnant or crippled. No she had been exiled to this room by her own husband… NO! No she would not let her thoughts roam free. Too much pain…that thought had stung. It may not have hurt very much but even that small amount of pain was too much.

"Mercy, thank you for everything you're doing for me."

Mercy nodded and went back to the living room. She examined the tray and glanced back to the wall. Neither seemed pleasing enough to keep her thoughts at bay. It was to late anyway. She felt her eyes close reluctantly and saw herself on a dirt road. The sun was shining down on her and the wind scooped fists of dust into the wind. It was a dry heat and not a single cloud in the sky. She could hear nothing in this place she had found but her own breaths as shallow as the were.

She had no idea where this road would take her. No idea what laid up ahead. She didn't care though. Each footstep brought her to new scenery. Places she had never been to but only had seen through stories and dreams. The background was of no concern and received no attention from Kit. All of her attention, her concern was on the sentences that flew at her. Thoughts she had been containing this whole week.

_Why did Nat send you here?_

_Does he love you?_

_Do you truly love him?_

_Do you forgive him for what he had put you through, sending you to prison when you weren't guilty?_

_Are you being a good wife to him?_

_Are you giving yourself care?_

_Do you belong?_

That last thought sent her spiraling back into her bed, eyes flying up that dirt road long forgotten. She knew an answer to each question. She always knew the answers to these questions.

Nat had sent her here because she needed to relax and she certainly was not going to let herself rest until the goal was met. He loved her with all his heart; why else would he do this for her. She loved him with a burning passion which is why she forgives him. She needed to be a better wife, one that doesn't faint so often. She needed to take better care for herself so she could be a better wife.

The last one though, she couldn't answer. She thought she belonged in Wethersfield but than again they did think she had been a witch and nearly killed her because of a simple writing lesson. She didn't belong in Barbados, people still had debts to settle with her there. Where_ did_ she belong?

That's when Nat burst through the doors, a smile from ear to ear plastered onto his handsome face. His blonde hair a rugged mess. Those blue eyes of his were now wild with excitment. His clothes were terribly soiled and stained from dirt, grass, and oil she guessed. She had no idea that she had jumped out of bed until she felt his warm, strong arms tightly around her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be! You needed to do it and if you didn't then that would mean you didn't care."

"But I do, oh god, I do," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you Nathaniel Eaton."

"Oh I love you Katherine Eaton."

Their lips met passionately. A single week had made them grow so close. There faces touching gently and colliding to make a kiss that many would envy. A kiss that showed the deepest fears, regrets, anger and love they both felt. This kiss was intense and as Nat tried to pull her away she clung to him harder. He had to remember the surprise. The thing he had been working so hard on for this whole week. The thing that would make everything, the pain, the sadness all sail away. He had to forget about the bed that was only a few feet away and the fact that no one was home. He had to keep his big surprise in mind.

"Kit I need to show you something tis' of upmost importance."

They both stepped back a few inches so they each could breathe. "We can continue this later but for now I must show you something."

She nodded and let him pull her out of the room even though she only had a nightgown and a robe on.


	4. Saybrook

_Chapter 4 _

Her hand was tightly in his. She was stunned that he had stopped them in mid-kiss and was now towing her outdoors dressed like this. However she never felt more alive. Nat had something in store for her and wanted her to see it badly. She soon realized they were at the docks. "Nat…" she asked but he had just put his strong hands over her eyes. "Shh love, just wait a second."

She felt her bare feet stumble on the dirt until it reached wood. She could feel the whip of breeze liking her neck. The smell of salt water was evident. She was most certainly on the docks now. Slowly Nat began to peel his hands off her eyes. "Surprise," Nat chuckled.

"Nat this is your boat, what are we doing here?" She turned to search his eyes. "Kit I'm going to take you to Barbados! You're going home for a while. It will be like a vacation for the two of us. Of course we will need to go to Saybrook first so we could get a crew and some supplies but we would be there as soon as we finished packing. Oh Kit are you surprised?"

Kit was most certainly surprised. She plastered a smile onto her face even though she definitely did not feel happy about this news. She couldn't return to Barbados! People wanted her dead there. Oh but she couldn't possible tell Nat that. He would be so hurt. She jumped into his arms and felt him hold onto her and not let go.

He would stand by her there though. He would make sure no harm would happen to her. She felt safe now in his arms. It would be okay, right? If only she could reveal the past that she had to hide.

…

Kit hugged her aunt and uncle goodbye with a few tears in her eyes. "Oh I will miss you Uncle Mathew, Aunt Rachel."

"Oh dear we will miss you too!" Aunt Rachel replied quickly. Uncle Mathew would cry if he said anything so he stayed quiet, like a man.

"Mercy I know when I return John will have a nice home ready for you. So many things will change oh I will miss you." Kit had begun to jabber on with tears running down her face. Mr. and Mrs. Holbrook just gave them each a hug and stepped aside so Mr. and Mrs. Ashby could come over. Judith was caring little Matilda Katherine Ashby who had been named after Kit.

No words needed to be spoken there they each just hugged one another. Nat nodded toward his family in law and began to pull Kit away onto the boat. Kit kept thinking though: is this my last chance to say goodbye to them? Will I ever seem them again, alive, she thought.

She waved even harder as she went onto the deck, and Nat began to pull the boat out to sea. "Goodbye!" she kept screaming over and over. She kept waving until Wethersfield was no longer in view. She sighed, and sat down on the deck and just stared out to sea. Terror had begun to engulf her.

…

Saybrook came into view, it already made Nat feel better. He missed his home his family. He glanced back toward his wife who was asleep in a chair on the deck. She was his family now and that was how it would be for now on. He had the sea, his wife, and his hometown what more could he need…

Reassurance…he needed reassurance. He couldn't help but feel that she was not as thrilled as she appeared to be. However every few feet they got closer to their destination she seemed exited. Could he be doing this all wrong?

"Captain Eaton! Captain Eaton, look up! Quick, look up Captain Eaton!" screamed a masculine voice. He quickly followed the orders he had been given and realized that the dock was just a few feet away. He had to get his head out of the clouds quick or else his beautiful ship, the Witch, would become splinters. Pulling off the maneuvers, his father had been teaching him since he was five, came to his mind in seconds. He followed each maneuver precisely and was rewarded with gratifying applause from the crowds on the dock and deck of his boat. They were soon safely secured to the deck. He was in Saybrook once more.

Looking down from his post at the wheel he could see his wife still asleep. Amazing, he thought, that a woman that looked so frail and delicate could sleep so hard. He chuckled and with the help of the passengers, who were paying him to take them to Saybrook, they had docked successfully.

He lowered the ramp and watched as each passenger payed their shares and exited the boat quickly. He took the many gold coins and put them into a purse where he kept their savings. Well nothing like near death encounters in the morning.

Kit slowly began to wake up yawning a "Good morning dear." She looked around herself and looked puzzled "Where did everyone go?" Nat laughed. This was the tropical bird he had fallen in love with. From behind though he heard the silent tip toes of…before the thought could be finished Gregory Eaton, Nat's older brother pounced on him and tackled him to the planked floor boards. The two began to wrestle until Nat remembered his wife's presence and stood up. "Greg this is my wife Katherine, Kit this is my older brother Gregory."

He smiled as Greg's few manners appeared as he greeted his wife the way a lady should be greeted. Kit using the manners, that the upper class is bred with, shown through and reminded Nat how different their lives used to be. "Mrs. Eaton a pleasure to meet you, when I heard my brother had settled down I was much more than surprised I must confess. What you see in my younger sibling puzzles me," he kissed her hand and came up from his bow.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Eaton. I can obviously tell you that devilishly good looks seem to run in your family," she curtsied briefly and stood straight up as if she was still an aristocrat.

"You flatter me Mrs. Eaton I must say." The two giggled politely and turned toward Nat.

Shock was not the only thing painted onto the sailor's face as he looked upon his brother and wife. "Nat, when we heard that you would be in town mother and father sent me immediately. They are truly excited to see you both again. I do apologize for not making the wedding but I had prior engagements. You do understand? We must hurry if we wish to be in time for dinner. If you prefer Nat I could escort Katherine home while you secure your boat."

"Umm sure Greg sounds like a plan. I will see you soon Kit." He pecked her on the cheek and watched the two leave with Kit's arm in Greg's. He was stunned. When did his brother learn these big words? When did his older sibling become polite especially to woman? Nat turned his back toward them and began the process of securing the boat.

…

Kit was warmly welcomed into the Eaton household. Smiling a thought came into her hear: this was the place where Nat grew up. That chair over there could have been the place where he learned all his knots by fire light. Over there near the window is where he would have looked out during the summer when he had been disciplined. Right over there, at the table, is where he had all his meals. Those stairs over there, must lead to the bedroom he shared with Gregory. This was the house where had grown up. It warmed her and made her smile widen.

"Oh Kit it is such a pleasure to see you again, my dear!" Kit was pulled out of her thoats with a strangling hug from her mother in law. The plump, cheery, old woman gleamed and glowed with a huge smile spread across her face. Her curly blond hair was tied up on top her head, it reminded her so much of her beloved Nat.

"Hello Mistress Eaton, tis good to see you too," Kit squeaked. Slowly Kit was released from the iron grip only to receive a hand shake from the ever so stern Captain Eaton.

"Captain Eaton tis good to see you,"

"Katherine tis high time you came to visit, don't feel like a stranger my dear. You are part of the family," then he too grabbed her into a bear hug. Greg thankfully pulled her away from his parents. Air began to flood through her lungs again. The Captain was still the jolly, old soul from their last meeting. His beard was slowly growing steely grey along with the few hairs upon his head. "Where is my fine boy?"

"He is securing his boat, father."

"That's my boy. Why you didn't go into the family business…" he began but quickly stopped with one look from Mistress Eaton.

"Tis alright mother," he turned toward Kit "I am a lawyer Kit. I was in the middle of finals when I received your invitation to the meeting. Father has never forgiven me for not following him and Nathaniel and become sailors." Kit was stunned by this.

"Your brother is twice the man you will ever be. I mean look at him he has a wife already and he is five years younger than you. Your other brother works in New York with a whole fleet of ships at his command. Who did your sister marry? A sailor! I just…" Mistress Eaton stepped on his foot signaling him to shut up.

Kit remembered Nat's other siblings. George Eaton didn't actually have a fleet but he did work with other captains together and formed a fleet if you still wanted to call it that. Mary Eaton the only girl other than his mother married a man in the navy, did that classify as a sailor? She didn't know but she did know Nat's older siblings where not the best examples Captain Eaton could use.

She looked toward Gregory and who wasn't looking at anyone in particular. She looked at him though harder and longer than their first meeting. He had red curls that cut off at his shoulders; he didn't look like a twenty two year old to her. However now that she looked closer she could see red stubble scattered on his chin. He didn't really have any muscles and if he did she couldn't tell like she could with Nat. He did have those beautiful eyes like Nat but his were a little lighter in color.

He looked at her and plastered a smile on his face; he was trying to hide his emotions. "You know Momma I think I will wait for Nat on the porch." Slowly he walked toward the door and left a quiet room with a father nursing his swollen tow and two mother's one confused and the other worried.


	5. Suicide

Chapter 5

"_Oh Katherine you finally have come back to me. I knew you wouldn't let your grandfather down. Now be a good girl and do as I say." Kit was standing on the cliffs outside her plantation. Her skirts were flooding behind her as the salty breeze whipped her face. Her red hair flung in every direction. She knew that voice but she couldn't find him. "Looking for me, my dear?" He stepped out of the waves and floated toward her. "Pick me Kit, love me and together we can rule! Think of it Katherine you could have your grandfather back, your wealth and looks. I may even let you meet the mother you never knew. Just choose me!"_

_Kit looked down into the waves they were trying to drown the rocks near the cliffs. The rocks began to call her by name. She closed her eyes forcefully. "If you pick me I will let him live," he pointed toward a man chained to one of the rocks below. His blond hair was soaked with sweat, salt water, and…blood. It was Nat! She fell to her knees water falling down from her own eyes. "Or Kit you could kill yourself then I guess I would be alright with that, and I would let him go free..."_

"_Why?" she whispered "Why would you do this to me?" _

"_If you die than no one could have you. It would please me if you killed yourself so selfishly. I will give you a…" she was already running. But as she tried to get to the cliff, she felt his hands on her. He wasn't going to let her go._

Kit woke up sweat everywhere. Nat lay beside her sound asleep. She got up and left the house heading for the beach. She walked slowly until she reached the waves. That's when she let herself cry. He would be there waiting for her if she left Saybrook. When Kit had been born she had been arranged but she was stupid enough to deny such things resulting in the loss of her beloved guardian. She never saw his body but she knew he was dead. They had killed him! Maybe if she just…she put her feet in the water and slowly walked in.

Making sure her feet touched the sand below she walked deeper and deeper into the waves. When her head was barely above the water she raised her hands in the air in defeat. The silent night replied to the gesture with a wave that scooped her up and cradled her beneath the waves. Her head hit a rock stuck in the sand at the bottom of the bay. A sharp pain ranked her body head to toe. She must have fainted because when she awoke she was on the shores of the bay.

Her plan had failed miserably. She stood up slowly nearly falling. She placed her hand to her forehead feeling it soaked in crimson. She heard the rooster and knew she had to return quickly before Nat woke up.

Gregory stood on the porch she saw him before he saw her thankfully and ran to the back of the house where she climbed up to the window. She had made it into the bedroom and was nearly dressed when she heard her husband come up from behind and hug her. He didn't suspect a thing.

"Well aren't we up early?" he asked holding his wife affectionately. He kissed the curve of her neck until he reached her nose, he turned her around and was about to kiss her mouth when he saw the blood falling down her face. "Kit?" he let her go and grabbed a towel from the bed side table and dabbed her head. "What happened love?"

"I…I guess I bumped my head." She was lying, he could tell. He would figure out the truth later but now he had to help get this blood to stop pooling. Oh what did she do to herself? She stopped stuttering and pushed him away. "I'm fine Nat, now let a woman dress." She turned away and pulled up her dress. She was having problems with the buttons on the top when he came over and helped her.

He brushed his hand on the curve of her back, making her hands fall. He kissed her neck once more and just when she was about to lean back and groan for more he went to work on the buttons. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him with her face still in the other direction. "Don't push me away Katherine. I'm your husband, I want to protect and love you. If you ever feel like lying to me then I'm not doing my job love." He let go and walked out of the room grabbing his clothes so she could be alone for a few minutes. He wanted her to think for a while on her own before breakfast.

He walked down the stairs throwing clothes on when he reached his depressed brother on the porch. "Why are you up so early brother?"

"I need to settle down. Do you think that will make father happy?" Nat looked at his brother and saw the bloodshot eyes of his brother.

"You stay you Greg. Don't change for father. Maybe you should leave Saybrook for a while. That way you can see how good you truly are. That worked for me."

"Maybe it would be easier if I just died. A simple suicide would work. A noose, a chair, my will on the table beside my dangling feet."

"Don't speak like that Gregory Eaton. You are much better than this self loathing! You should not let one person make you feel this awful no matter who they are. Not even father!"

"Oh Nathaniel you say it like it is an easy task. Where do I go? I'm dirt poor Nathaniel there is nothing for me! The only things I know how to do is sail and handle law. Wait a minute…"

"What are you thinking of brother?"

"Nat when are you and Mrs. Eaton leaving for Barbados?"

"Well of course you can come with us! That is a splendid idea. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Be ready before dawn."

"Thank you Nat oh thank you brother. You have no idea how much this means to me." Nat watched as his brother jumped with joy and run inside to pack. That was one less crew member to look for and pay he chuckled. Nat walked slowly inside to his wife look down form the stairs at him. She ran to him and catapulted herself into his arms.

"Nat I love you. I know you will protect me and love me forever as long as we are together. Oh Nat I love you. I'm sorry if you ever thought otherwise. I'm your wife; I will support you, love you and remind you I'm yours. Every part of my body and soul has been claimed by you!" She grabbed his neck and pressed him to her.

"If only we were not at my parent's, then I would take you upstairs and…" he was stopped by the yawn of his father from behind.

"Good morning son, Katherine. Where is breakfast?" he stretched himself and plopped down in a chair. He hadn't even noticed that Kit was no longer in his arms but in the kitchen busying her.

"Coming right up Captain Eaton," she called.

"Thank you dear. You landed yourself a good woman Nat."

"I know," he whispered "I know." She turned her face toward him and he could see the remnants of an embarrassing blush she winked and turned toward the eggs.


End file.
